Love, Anonymous
by Divergent Kitty
Summary: Modern day AU. It's the Valentines Day Exchanging of Letters! Tris receives one that interests her. She is determined to find this anonymous person who sent it to her. Meanwhile, a blue eyed boy has set his heart on her. Eventual FourTris but with fluffz along the way, will become a full story! WARNING: A lot of perverse humour in this because it's written by me, hehe!


**Ahh, weren't expecting this were you?**

**This is a special Valentines Day one shot(for now), taken inspiration from what happened to me.**

**No, I don't have a guy who likes me *sob***

**I won't be updating this often, maybe once in two months or something. But trust me, you'll love this.**

**Lets get this show on the road.**

**Me: Hey Uri!**

**Uri: Hey Trisara!**

**Me: What did ya get for Mar today?**

**Uri: *grins* *shows Dauntless Cake and candy and acacia***

**Me: *smiles* She'll love them.**

**Uri: *grins even wider* *takes out packet of birth control pills***

**Me: OKAY NOW SHE'LL **_**REALLY**_** LOVE IT GADAMMIT URI**

**Tris' POV**

_Hi!_

_Happy Valentines Day!_

_Even if you are spending it alone, hehe :P_

_Remember to be happy, smell the flowers, and eat the chocolate. :)_

_\- Tris Prior (6) class 1-4_

I laugh to myself as I reread my letter. I have a knack for spicing messages up.**(If you have seen the reviews I have written, YOU CAN OBVIOUSLY TELL I DO HAVE A KNACK FOR SPICING STUFF UP XDDD And that was the actual message I wrote on the card when I had to do it so yeah :p)**

What am I doing, you ask? To be honest...

I have no idea!

The only thing the useless class chairman told us was, "Write a Valentines Day message on this card." And HE. WALKED. BACK. TO. HIS. SEAT. AND. IGNORED. ALL. OUR. QUESTIONS.

Useless douchebag.

Why the hell is he even class chairman in the first place?!

Stupid Peter Hayes.

I wanna slap him.

I love slapping people who deserve it.**(THAT IS ME RIGHT NOW XDDD)**

Peter is definitely one of those people.

I turn my body to the back to look at my best friend, Christina. She was the first friend I had when we entered this school. She has darker toned skin, chocolate brown shoulder-length hair, and is never a liar. Not to mention sarcastic! I love people who are sarcastic.

And like I suspected, she still has nothing on her light beige note.

"Ugh, I'm freaking stuck!" She exclaims, clearly exasperated. I tell her to just write a simple "Happy Valentines Day". I show her my note. She starts laughing, "That is so you!"

I grin to myself as I hand my note over to Lynn, the vice-chairperson. She's cool, another close friend I made. She can be really authoritative when she needs to be. Hell, if I told you she were a guy, you would believe me. She has shaved hair, wears pants all the time, has a deep voice and is sporty. Plus, she has really tomboyish traits. However, she's a fangirl on the inside. Of The Hunger Games. She loves stuff that's brutal, and The Hunger Games is the _epitome_ of brutal.

"Thanks, Tris. You're one of the only ones that _actually_ cooperate. Even the 'role model', mister Peter Hayes, doesn't," she mutters under her breath angrily. I pack my stuff and walk out of the classroom as quick as possible. An unhappy Lynn is a nasty Lynn.

I jump when she suddenly screams at one of my classmates, Drew. A friend of Peter's. Good. I hate him. In fact, everyone hates him. He always disrupts the lesson with his annoying voice.

As I walk along the corridor, I hear someone humming behind me and I know who it is already.

Who else would hum "Pink Fluffy Unicorns Dancing On Rainbows" but Marlene?

Typical of her.

"Hi Trissy!" She says in that always bubbly voice. Wow, how much coffee does this girl drink a day?! I'm willing to bet it's a lot. "Hey Mar," I greet back.

"What did cha write?" I tell her what I wrote and she laughs.

We continue chatting as we head to the train tracks. It's a pretty big school, more like a mini city of its own. Hell, it even has trains around here! But that's only for certain pupils. Like me. Those from the Dauntless faction.

Many people are jealous that I'm in this school, Chicago Faction Society School. Or CFSS, as everyone prefers to call it. We never say the word "high school". They say it sounds too clichéd. That's a reason why the school doesn't have the word "high" in its name. And it really is more like a society than a high school. They treat us like actual adults(even though some are clearly NOT) and the school compound is like a city.

A city within the city.

Us Dauntless, what do we do, hmm. We stay awesome, that's what we do! We learn how to fight, shoot guns, throw knives, and every other cool action packed activity you can imagine.

And we have the trains all to ourselves, boarding and alighting them by jumping on and jumping off while they're still moving.

Hell yeah!

Unfortunately we still have to go through normal lessons. Dammit.

Marlene and I ride the trains all the way back to the Dauntless compound. We sleep in dorms, unfortunately _shared_ dorms with older Dauntless**(In this fanfic the 16 year olds are the youngest in the school. I know it isn't accurate in real life but it's necessary for the story. But they are all the same age as they are in the book.)**, regardless of gender. And both genders have to go to the same bathroom! Worse part is that Dauntless have the cooler guys, as well as the more perverse guys. There hasn't been a single guy in my dorm who hasn't tried to peak into the shower stall with a girl inside, bathing.

That happened to me before.

_Way_ too many times.

_Ugh._

Even the quietest, most innocent and reserved guy watched me bathe. He apologised when I caught him staring and claimed that it was a dare and he had no intention of being such a pervert. I still don't buy it, even up to this day. I wish I could be a walking lie detector like Chris, she can tell if he was lying. However I am too embarrassed to tell her what happened because she will start yakking away about how hot I am and how much I deserve to have a boy look at my boobs.

A few of the girls are terrified that the boys would do this. I have the best aim among them, so I decided to be some sort of human sentry gun. Lauren is one of my close friends, and her dad is a carpenter and builder, and she learnt from him. Together, we built a sort of indoor balcony that is hidden from sight. We built it into the wall. The bathroom is definitely smaller now but that would be the least of our worries.

As the girls head to the shower stalls to bathe, I ready my gun. After a few minutes of waiting, a boy enters, holding a chair. A boy with dark skin tone, black ear studs and a snake tattoo wrapping itself around his ear. A boy that is childish and immature. I'm shocked that he of all people would do this. Sure he can be a pervert but most of the time he is like a little kid.

The stall he goes to is Marlene's. Hell no, he ain't gonna see one of my best friends naked.

I wait for him to stand on the chair and look over the door. He grins, but not in the pedo way I thought he would. It's more of an "in love" grin. He sighs, and I feel like I'm about to throw up.

One: Because he's staring at my friend while she's naked.

Two: It sounds like he's in love with her.

Three: I HATE romance.

I aim at his leg, and pull the trigger. He falls off the chair and cries out in pain as the red stains his jeans.

Marlene exits the stall in just a towel upon hearing his cry. She gasps at Uriah clutching his leg.

"IT HURTS! AHH! I'M GONNA DIE! I'M GONNA DIE! I'M GONNA DIIEEE!"

I roll my eyes. Geez, it's not _that_ painful!

Oh, I forgot to mention. I'm using a paintball gun.

Despite the situation, she laughs out loud and leaves him there by goes back inside the stall after she. Kisses. His. Cheek.

What. The. Actual. Fuck.

He gets up with a shit-eating grin on his face. He drags the chair back into the room and I have no idea what the hell just happened.

Marlene just kissed a pervert!

What the fuck!

I just might faint right now.

This can't be true. Marlene doesn't like him... Right? I could be wrong, she has loads of secrets.

The rest of the day is uneventful, except for me shooting Peter in the balls with a white paintball so it looked like he jizzed himself like the pervert he is. Aw yeah, it's good to be me! He still can't sit straight or stand straight, even until now.

Paintball to the balls!

Nutshot!

Seriously though, that satisfaction.

I have become a hero in the dorms. They still don't know where I'm shooting from. They think I'm in one of the stalls but no. I'm somewhere else, hehehe!

As I lay in bed right now, the darkness surrounding us, I begin to wonder what they are going to do with the mini letters we wrote.

I can only hope it's not anything bad.

**Tobias' POV**

_Happy Valentines Day!_

That is all I wrote on my mini letter. It's very short and simple. Nothing special. I didn't write "I love you" or anything like that. We aren't supposed to write our names, so I don't. I wouldn't want to, anyway.

Zeke looks over my shoulder and clicks his tongue. I look at him with one eyebrow raised. He snatches my letter, writes something down and hands it back to me. I eye him suspiciously and read the letter.

Front:

_HAPPY VALENTINES DAY! __ ^u^_

_From: Anonymous_

_(turn over)_

Back:

_Dear random person,_

_Happy Valentines!_

㈎9 _Hope you are enjoying your life in Chicago Faction. Have a great Valentines, and know that you are loved by everyone! But, if you're not loved by anyone, you're __**LOVED**__ by me! _

_Ps. I'm a guy. ;)_

I groan and give him my signature death glare. He gulps. The worst part is that he wrote the new message with a marker pen. Just great.

To say that I am sick of him trying to play cupid would be an understatement. Still, I leave the message there. After all, there is a high chance it's going to be given to a boy.

I am beyond familiar with this school's practices. We write Valentines Day well wishes on a small piece of card, and the class' letters will be given to a random class, and we will get the letters from another random class. Only the chairman knows which class they are from. Not like I care who the cards are from. I just throw them away immediately after receiving them. Cruel, I know, but I can't stand a message that says "You are loved!" when I'm really not.

The girls however, care a LOT, about knowing which class gave us the cards. They would beg Eric to let them know, and he would ask them for a make out session or something before giving the information to them. He is one sick and twisted bastard.

Out of curiosity, I look at Zeke's letter. It reads:

_"Fus Ro Dah" isn't the only thing that I'll be shouting tonight in my bedroom._

_You make me harder than Dark Souls._

_The pipes on Flappy Bird aren't the only things I'll be banging tonight._

_I'd like to play a real life version of a video game with you. How about HuniePop?_

_My stick is much more powerful than the Stick Of Truth. Want me to prove it?_

I start laughing my ass off at all the ridiculous pick up lines. The one about Flappy Bird and Dark Souls I recognise from the internet. However, the ones he came up with are just plain stupid.**(I came up with those and I admit they are hilariously terrible xD)**

"Zeke, I know you love video games but honestly, female gamers are quite hard to find. Not being sexist or anything," I remark.

"They won't get half the pick up lines. Plus, what if it's a dude?" I wiggle my eyebrows. He rolls his eyes and says in a bitch blonde voice, "Boyy, I assure you that I'm like, totes straight, so, yaa! Also, if I were like, not totes straight, I would like totes have you as like my man crush."

He is left wincing in pain after I punch him in the arm. "God, there are already so many people shipping us, DON'T MAKE IT WORSE!" I hiss.

"Uh, I am so like, totes sorreeyyy," he says with a hair flip(well, ish) and gyration of his hips. I facepalm.

"Oh god, ZEKE! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!" Shauna shrieks. She tries to kick him in the stomach, but he catches her foot and yanks her toward him. While she's off balance, he grabs her hands with his and sort of makes her twist in his arms so that she has her arms crossed in front of her, Zeke still holding each of her hands.

Cliché much?

She tries to wiggle out of his grasp but he has a tight hold on her. "Let go of me, you idiot," she mutters under her breath. I may not be good at reading people, but I know for sure that she is just saying that, not actually meaning it.

I secretly grin. Zeke has been having the biggest crush on her for the longest time, and I'm very certain that she likes him back.

They exchange a few whispered words before he lets her go. However I notice something that I probably shouldn't have noticed. Right before he released her, he kinda... Grinded... Against.. Her...

Yep. I am scarred for life.

Unless I somehow walk in on them banging and then I'll be _really_ scarred for life.

As he walks toward me I nudge him with my elbow. He rolls his eyes but I know he's fighting off a smile.

**~•~•~•~•~Time skip to night~•~•~•~•~**

I laugh at Uriah who is sleeping in the bed next to mine. What happened earlier was hilarious. Firstly, he looked like he was bleeding to death. Secondly, after he washed it off, his pants were so wet! It looked like he peed himself!

"Dude, shut the fuck up!" He groans. "Let it go already!"

"Oh no," it's my turn to groan. "Don't sing that song please."

He opens his mouth and sings out loud in the most terrible opera voice I have _ever_ heard. "LET IT GO, LET IT GOOOO, CAN'T HOLD IT BACK ANYMOREEEEEE!"

I hear a voice from the top bunk of the bed next to mine. A girl.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP URI! Or I'll reveal the _full_ story of the bathroom incident."

At this, he shuts up. However, I start to wonder what really happened to him that shut him up. Nothing shuts him up. Nothing!

I begin to blush when I think back to the voice of the girl. Tris. I um... Looked at her while she was... Naked...

Best moment of my life.

It wasn't on purpose, the door for the stall had a large crack in it, and I didn't know she was in there. I looked in and saw all her bare skin.

And then she caught me in the act and like an idiot, I told a lie, saying I was dared to. It was nerves. But ever since that happened, I've been wanting to talk to her, get to know her a little more. I have been liking her for a while, because she is so beautiful and I'm sure her personality is great as well.

I yawn as I turn over and shut my eyes, hoping it would be a dreamless night for me.

Unless of course, it involves her in some way.

**One shot for now! :D**

**GOTTA UPLOAD THIS BEFORE MIDNIGHT AAHHH**

**Thanks for reading! Love ya all!**

**And Happy Valentines Day! :D**

**Nyaning in the Fear Landscape**

**~~Divergent Kitty (=^w^=)**


End file.
